Between You and Me
by marinafranco
Summary: And then understanding hit me. No... No, Bella! Don't! Suddenly I was running amongst the trees, seeing myself inside a different version of my recent worst nightmare: "Bella!", I screamed as I felt my world falling. Changed summaries, same story!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I add a few things… =P… This is the new first chapter… **

**Brazilian girl writing in English… Think we all can foresee mistakes coming… =P **

**Just give it a chance and review if you feel you should… I would be really, really happy with it. =) **

**And then… Here I go… **

* * *

-Bella, we're here! – Her always happy tone was already changing my mood.

-Okay, okay! – I said, trying to get her a little less excited.

She locked the car and got my hand in hers soft ones, pulling me through the parking lot. Alice seemed really unaware of our current situation, how could she be so calm and happy when we were about to be attacked by a bunch of vampires?

-So… – She stopped right after the front door, turning to see me. – Where do we go first? – She held one finger up, looking around cheerfully.

-You're the one who's supposed to know. – I mumbled.

-Come on, Bella! – She looked at me, pouting.

She's so amazingly cute!

-Ok, I'm just letting you choose. I'm right here. – I just couldn't avoid a subtle smile.

-Maybe dresses. – She decided, rounding around herself and pulling me with her.

-Are you sure? Alice, dresses can really be destructive while wearing me.

-And destructible, I might say. – She grinned, but turned around to face me. – But you just don't realize how beautiful you could seem in a dress.

I felt all blood in my veins flowing to my face, burning. What was making me upset just a minute ago?

-Actually, you don't realize how beautiful you are, Bella. – By now, Alice had a very, very sweet smile on her face, and her hand was running to reach my hair, gentle getting a wick of it behind my ear to expose my features.

I said nothing, my mind was completely blocked. All I could realize was her compliment. I've heard it from Edward a few times, but it still makes me ashamed when she says it…

-Think we should go now! – She suddenly said, already turning herself and almost running into the store.

I spent a half second to start walking by myself, blood still standing in my face for a while. Her sweet scent escaping to my nose… And then… We were there. I started praying to be safe. What was she thinking? Dresses? Alice's completely out of her mind!

-Alice! – My voice was failing.

-Isn't a great store? – Yes, it was. A huge and elegant store, with lots and lots of dresses filling each inch of space. She let my hand and started walking between the clothes.

-Oh… Sure. – I have never been so sarcastic in my entire life.

-No problem. – I heard her saying from behind a shelf. – I'll pick it for you. Calm down.

I sat on a couch, my head on my hands. Here we go. One, two, three…

-Bella! – She was singing, her bell voice filling the air… So beautiful… And not good, I knew.

-What? – I got my head up, looking at her. She was holding four models of blue dresses. Great, maybe she will make it fast.

-Get to try these ones. Come on.

*****

Oh God! That was small… I walked out the door, still pulling the dress down.

-Stop doing this, Bella! – Alice demanded and then stopped right in front of me, observing. – You look… Amazing! – She started walking around me.

-I feel half naked.

-You're such a pure person, Bella… Should show your legs a little bit more, they're awesome. – She looked at it, just like showing me she noticed that exactly now and only because I was wearing a shorter dress.

I felt a shiver running through my spine:

-Alice, don't look! – I said nervously.

-Why not? – She had a debauchee grin on her face.

-I am totally stupid. – I wish I could say it only to myself, but I knew she was listening. – Just don't.

She was laughing now:

-Okay, Bella. – She turned her head up, looking up to the ceiling, the grin still playing in her lips.

-You're so bad. – My eyes running from her eyes until her red and thick mouth. She slightly opened it, her eyes widening.

Well, I was good-looking, Alice was hot. Totally hot… I wish my moves could be just as mesmerizing and smooth as hers… She was like a dancer, a ballerina.

-Uh… – I was getting out of a trance. – Well, I should… – She brought her head down and grinned.

-Try the other one.

-Yeah.

I tried the four dresses and, when we finally finished it, she had another three dresses in her hands…

-Alice! – I was screaming now.

-It's fine…– She smiled – My turn now.

-Great! – I just couldn't control a relief tone in my voice.

Sitting again on the couch, I crossed my arms and looked around, bored. But after a brief second, Alice came out, showing a light and short green dress:

-So, what do you think?

It was perfect… The dress slightly fitted to her body, letting all the perfection of it showing in a sexy, but discreet way:

-Bella? – She singed, dancing around herself. – You didn't like it?

It sounded like: "What? You can't see the perfect beauty of this? Really?". I couldn't help but smile:

-No, Alice! It's… – I tried to find the words to sound properly enthusiastic. – It's great! It's beautiful! – I got up, turning around her just like she did to me before. – You look hot! Really.

But she wasn't paying attention anymore. Oh shit… I realized that a little late and stopped in front of her, holding her shoulders in my hands, her eyes were completely out of focus:

-Alice? – I murmured.

She didn't answer, so I gentle brought her to the couch, totally forgetting she didn't need this. Anyway, people were starting to look at us:

-Alice? – I said, tensed.

That wasn't a good time for foreseeing things… But if it was about… Her eyes came back:

-Alice, what was that?

-We were wrong, Bella. – She was half smiling.

-Huh? About what? – My hands went down, catching hers.

-It wasn't the Volturi… And not even Victoria… Nobody's coming to try to hurt you. – She squeezed my hands softly.

-Are you sure? – Was really good to know that the Volturi were still far away from us… Even if Edward would take it as reason to not hurry about my changing… But Alice wasn't completely happy, I could see it.

-Are you kidding, Bella? – She pretended to see it as an offensive talk. – I'm Alice Cullen, not a hand reader. You can be totally sure about it!

Well, now she sounded really excited, so maybe I was just imagining things:

-So, who's coming? Who entered my room? What does this vampire wants? Why is he hiding? Is he afraid of you? How does he know about your gift? They made a choice? Which one?

-Bella! – She squeezed my hands again, censuring me. – I'll just pay this… And I'll explain things to you all. Right?

-Ok. – I wish I could scream and make her tell me everything. Huh.

* * *

**It was the first chapter… Really small, but I did it in a hurry, it's 02:34 am and I'm so tired… =P… Hope you like it. Let me know what you think! **

**Kisses =* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you, people who came here to read this! You make me a very happy girl, really! =D **

**And, Stand Through The Pain, Nadine Reading and WaLe, **

**Especial thaaaaaaaanks to you, girls! (I'm sorry WaLe, if you're a boy =P. I will love you in the same way, ok?). I was kind of squirming in pain here until you review =P. **

**Well, I hope everybody enjoy this chapter… And, oh yeah, I'll start squirming again, so, if you feel you should, review and let me know what you think. **

**Ok, by now I talked too much. **

**Kisses to you all =* **

* * *

I stepped out of the car and Edward was there, catching my hands in his:

-Everything's right, Bella. – He kissed my forehead. – Nobody's coming to hurt you. – He repeated Alice's words.

I turn my head up, catching his eyes on mines. He was in a happy relief, and I felt calm:

-Ok, I got it.

I got on my tiptoes, my mouth searching his. He smiled, his eyes fulfilled with certainty and delight, and leaned his face into me, his lips touching mine softly:

-Hey, you! – Alice's voice took my attention to her. – I thought you wanted explanations, Bella… – I turned to face her cheerful smile.

-Yes, you're right.

Edward touched my chin, making me look at him:

-Bella, Jasper has visitors… Do you really want to know more? – Was he sounding like there was something else we could do? Like only the two of us? This was out of Edward's common behavior… Why do I doubt this?

-She does. – Alice said, smiling, just one moment before I let this answers comes out.

-Well, if it's only Jasper busyness… I don't wanna be noisy. – I really wanted to know, but if there's Jasper thing, maybe he wouldn't want me in it.

-Bella's so cute! – Alice came to us, taking one of Edward's hands and one of mine, and pulling us into the house – Just because you already knows, Edward, it doesn't means that everybody shouldn't. – She pretended to be unhappy with his suggestion, but, in a second, she was smiling again.

When we walked inside the room, I took a fast (ok, maybe, for them, not THAT fast) look around the living room. Rosalie was against the back of the sofa, her arms were crossed, making her seem a little bored, but she smiled at me when we looked at each other. Esme and Carlile were curiously smiling at us:

-How are you, Bella? – Esme came around me, taking me away from Edward as she held me and kissed my cheeks.

-I'm fine, Esme. Thanks. – As she let me, Carlile sweetly held my hands.

-Great. – He smiled.

I tried to give the smile back, but I was staring at Jasper. He looked completely confused and his eyes just couldn't leave Alice. I looked at her, but she seemed normal to me. Well, she looked like Alice being normal to me. Of course there were some things that Jasper would know better than anyone. Were Alice's feelings wrong? Wasn't she ok? Now I was staring at her, worried. Unconsciously I gave one step in her direction, when she turned her face to me, smiling.

That smile took me off my distraction and I looked around, everybody seemed to be searching exactly the same thing and her smile weren't only for me:

-Hey, Bells! – With a huge and warm grin on his face, Emmet ran onto me, catching me in a not-so-warm hug, but I would like that if it hasn't take my eyes from Alice. What was wrong with her?

-Hi, Emmet.

I pushed him, trying to let him know I wanted to see the world:

-What? – He moved a little, his arms still around my shoulders.

-Nothing, Em. – I said as I looked at Alice again.

He let me, seeming upset.

-Sorry. I just…

I just couldn't waste more time… I turned around at everybody, and Jasper was now smiling at me, already by Alice's side:

-Hi, Bella!

I nodded to him, and everything's was already back to normality. Alice was happily smiling, while dancing in Jasper's arms, and Edward had one arm around my waist, rubbing my hair with his face, and Rosalie was bored at Emmet's arms, and Carlile and Esme were sweetly smiling.

Maybe I was crazy. Just wondering things again. Getting paranoid with my fears:

-Seems like you have news, Alice. – Esme introduced, smiling.

-You were right, Esme. – Alice smiled, dancing. – Bella's safe. – She held Jasper's hands, smiling at me. –We're safe. Nobody's was trying to destroy us. Nobody has a horrible plan to hurt Bella. We're okay!

-So, who came he… – Emmet looked so upset now.

-Maria. – Her voice felt a little, bur regained strength fast while she danced to get nearer to Jasper. – She was looking for Jazz and found us… And… – Edward squeezed my hand. – Found Bella. Just like you said, Esme. She got curious about our beloved human. – She winked to me, smiling. – And she's coming in three days, by Saturday, to talk to you, Jazz.

-Huh… – Was Alice jealous? Jasper was her soul mate! I couldn't even imagine Jasper without Alice.

-But, Carlile… – She restarted slowly and now I squeezed Edward's hand feeling trouble coming.

-What?

-She doesn't seem happy. I think she has problems… – Oh, great! There were still problems… But everybody still seemed calm and happy…

-No idea of what it could be?

I looked at Jasper, and he seemed a little worried. I was too. There were still problems:

-No. - But his eyes were for Alice only… He was worried about her. Why?

I kept my eyes on him, distracted while trying to picture Jasper with somebody else… Some other really beautiful vampire… But Jasper was here because of Alice, Jasper was who he was because of her. So, if he was here, Alice should be too, holding hands with him. My stomach fell a little… He was her soul mate.

-But I'm almost sure we'll know. – Alice got Jasper's arms around her waist, like supporting herself on him. – I think she's coming for help. – I knew she wasn't worrying about Maria's problem.

Nobody seemed to worry about Maria.

-Alice? – I murmured. – No fighting, right?

-Maybe, Bella… - She turned to face me. – But you shouldn't worry. – She was smiling… Not so happily. – Nothing's going to happen to you!

-But something can happen to you! – I tried to keep my voice calm. – Jasper was sure that that thing in Seattle was a result of vampire's attacks … Lots of it! Where are they?

-Bella, they're not "lots of vampires" anymore. We can manage that, calm down. – Carlile included.

-We just should be aware of it. But everything seems ok in our futures by now. – Alice completed while Jasper let her to come near me. – I'll take you home. – She took my hand in hers. – Charlie must be waiting for you to come back. – She seemed impatient.

-She's right… It's late. – Edward kissed my hair.

-Right. – Ok, no Victoria, no Volturi… But, in their place, Maria and her problem. Nothing could be as big as those first possibilities, right?

I looked around while the little pixie danced away from me to hold Jasper's hands while giving him a soft kiss.

-Bye, Bella! – Emmet nodded, now his mood was getting better… Maybe he still had a reason to fight after all.

-See you soon. – Carlile smiled at me. – Everything's right, Bella.

-Sure. – I nodded, not so sure.

-We'll be looking after you. – Esme reassured taking my free hands in hers.

-I know that. – _Please, be careful with yourselves. _

-Let us go now… Charlie's waiting and Bella already knows we love her. – Alice's smile was still strange… She was so impatient! Ok, she's normally impatient, but this was too much!

-Bye, Bella. – Edward kissed me. – We'll talk soon.

-Ok.

*****

We got into the car silently and we stand like this for the entire first minute of Alice's wild drive while I was searching for my voice inside my throat. Well, I haven't found it for good when I spoke:

-Alice? – My voice was failing.

-Yes, Bella? – She didn't look at me, only keeping her eyes on the road.

-Are you ok? – I found myself blushing.

-Yes, Bella! I'm ok! – She smiled at me… And without Jasper to look strangely at her, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. – Jasper said you were worried. I hope it wasn't for my sake.

-I thought… – _I thought he was worried about you_.

-You thought… – I knew she was waiting for me to continue… Maybe she already knew the stupidity I was about to say. Awesome!

-I thought… Well… Maria's problems could have been bothering you.

Suddenly she buried on her sit, keeping her eyes on the road:

-You thought that Maria was bothering me. – She corrected. I'm not sure she saw it… Alice knows me. Maybe she had just noticed that.

I blushed again.

-Sorry, Alice! I don't know why I… – I was speaking very fast when she interrupted me.

-Bella!

She put one hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slightly:

-We'll talk about it when we get into your house, ok? – She looked at me. – Would you be mad at me if I take Edward's place just for tonight? – She got her hand back on the wheel.

-Sure not, Alice. I really enjoy your company…

-When we're not shopping! – She completed and we laughed. – I know, right?

-Ok… - I looked out the window, trying to hide from her gaze.

-Well… I'll help you with your clothes for tomorrow.

-What? – I could have jumped if we weren't in a car. – Is there something tomorrow? What?

-School, Bella! – Her reprehending tone was clear.

-Oh… Thank God… – I huffed in relief.

-Come on, Bella! This lack of interest in how you look… – She was pretending to search for the right words to express her disappointment. Choosing words makes people feel you're really trying to mean something important you, but Alice never needed to search words… – This kind of behavior defines…

-Alice! – I smiled, running my hands to reach her arm. Her skin was cold and hard, but… Uh… Another strange shiver…

-What?

-You said I'm beautiful. – I know it sounded like I couldn't forget it.

She didn't answer, probably trying to figure where I was trying to get:

-Alice! – What? Was she thinking about changing her mind? I would kill her!

-I said! – She looked at me, giggling.

-So… – I started, drawing words with my mouth, like trying to be clear. – I'm not supposed to…

-To be in need of trying to get more interesting?

-Yes! – I widened my eyes and pointed one finger to her while nodding and smiling as if she had gotten what I mean.

-No! – She laughed. – Poor Bella… – It seemed like she was saying it to herself. – I said you're beautiful… And you can believe it: if I say it, it's because you are. But choosing your clothes properly is deciding to show your biggest qualities… And beyond that…

-Alice! No clothing talks anymore.

-Right. – She giggled again, and I pretended to give her a really angry look. – Okay! I got it. – But she was still laughing on me… But I wasn't really able to fight that amazing sound so many times, and just shut to hear it.

We were already parking in front of my house. Alice turned the car off, and I went off of it, feeling my right leg burying in the mud. With the left leg still in the car, I lost balance.

For one moment I was sure I would fall.

And then…

-Bella?

Alice's arms were around me, pulling me up. Then she got me even higher, taking me completely out of the mud:

-I'll take you 'till the door… Think it's safer, clumsy princess.

She got her tongue out her mouth, making fun of my lack of balance, while getting me protectively in her arms. The coldness in her skin sent shivers down my spine, making me trebling. Alice noticed that and held me a little distant from her, but I got arms around her neck and pulled me nearer, resting my head on her shoulders:

-It's okay… – I closed my eyes.

-Sure? – She started walking towards the door.

-Yeah.

It was ok… Alice's body was hard, but fitted comfortably to mine and I felt really light in her strong arms. Beyond that the smoothness on her skin was enough to make me want to be closer to her, feeling it against me. No need that her scent was also incredible…But it was… She smelled like flowers and… I ran my nose slightly on her pale neck, breathing deeply… Milk.

Alice stiffened, stopping breathing.

-Sorry! – I jumped out of her embrace, almost falling again.

-I'm fine, Bella.

She restarted breathing and her eyes were still golden, but I knew I shouldn't have done that… Why couldn't I think before?

-Sorry, Alice! – I felt really stupid.

-It's fine! You just got me unprepared… But it's fine! – She pointed the door. – Let's come in.

-I got you unprepared? Nice! – I said teasingly while getting inside.

-Hey, don't brag! You weren't thinking, were you? – She got in behind me, closing the door.

-No! But it's not like I'm cheating.

Charlie was on the sofa, eating some strange soup:

-Hey, Bells! – He just looked at me, but seeing Alice, he got up to get her hand. – Alice, sweetie. – He said happily.

Okay… That was Alice's effect on everybody… Good:

-Hi, dad.

-Hello, Charlie. – She gave him that stunning smile…

-Uh…

-What, Bells? – He turned to me.

-Nothing, dad, and… – I half smiled – Sorry for your dinner.

-Oh, that? No, it's ok. You know I think you should go out more often… You know? Having a girl's time. – He sat again.

-Agreed, Charlie. – Alice said, smiling at him. – Dinner, Bella?

-Yep…

-Go ahead, kids.

She took my arm, pulling me into the kitchen. In a second I was frying eggs while Alice put the cold rice in the microwave:

-How long?

-One minute. – I heard her getting sit behind me.

When I turned around, she was looking down at the table, her face on her hand, pained:

-Are you okay? – I wanted to hold her… Comfort her in my arms. It was kind of hard to keep me still.

-Yes. – She got her head up, forcing a smile.

I got the rice and the eggs on a plate, and sat in front of her, reaching her hand with mine… My arm got suddenly heavy…

-Thanks, Bella. – She murmured. Her smile was so weak… – After, right? – She nodded, taking her hand away from me to hold herself.

-Ok. – I bit my bottom lip, worried. But decided not to ask again. _Let her feel free to decide when,_ the voice inside my head murmured. Maybe she doesn't even want to talk about it. 

I ate as faster as I could, while Alice kept herself quiet and still. When I finally finished she got her head up to look at me and smiled a little:

-Don't worry too much, Bella. I'll be fine, okay?

-I know it. – I said as I was washing the dishes.

-But you're still running, calm down. – She appeared beside me, catching things from my hands.

She was trying to get things slower:

-Alice. – I got them back and put things in their places, turning to face her.

-What? – She looked at me from the other side of the kitchen.

-If you don't wanna talk about, you don't need to. – I knew she wouldn't think I didn't care.

-Come on, Bella. – She crossed the space between us and held my hands.

*****

After finishing shower, I was feeling awkward… Okay… Despite all the running despair, I was kind of slowing down when I walked out towards my room. I stood at the closed door for a while, and then huffed, coming in.

Alice was up, leaning onto the wall. Her arms crossed and her eyes glued to her feet. A sad and beautiful statue:

-Alice? – I closed the door behind me.

She got her head up, looking directly in me eyes and biting her lip as she started walking fast onto me. I opened my arms to receive her, and she wrapped hers around my neck, burying her face in it, exactly when I got my arms around her body to pull her nearer to me:

-Thank God you're here, Bella. – She murmured.

-That's what friends are for, right? – My voice was so weak, and a node at my throat was making breathing really hard while I caressed her hair, fighting against the shivers.

-I know this better than anyone now. – She looked at me. – Come on. – She pulled me to my bed, still held on me. – I need to tell you exactly what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

*******Alice's POV*******

-Bella's so cute! – I walked onto them, taking one of Edward's hands and one of Bella's to get them into the house. – Just because you already know, Edward, it doesn't means that everybody shouldn't.

Was easy to put a sad look on my face because I got really angry with Edward when I noticed he would take Bella away, I needed her around. When I brought my smile back I was already unsure, though. Most then anyone, Bella would understand the feeling inside me, _but_… Well, I need her to know… Hiding things from her is not safer. True. But by now I really can't trust myself…

At the moment we got into the room, everybody's attention was Bella's, and when Carlile and Esme walked towards her, I took that second to search Jazz. _Jazz, _my beloved gentleman… He laid a concerned glare on me, silently searching for the reasons of my own worry:

-It's ok, Jazz. – My voice was too fast and too low for Bella's ears, but I knew the others would hear.

And as I let those few words come out, the vision hit me again. He was sure and nothing could be done to change his mind. A huge weight crumbled to my chest and a lump choked inside my throat. _Oh no, Jazz… Say I am wrong, say you won't leave my side for a second if I ask you to do so… Please!_

His face got pained for a while as my feelings reached him, and I thought he was about to come across the room to hold me, but he didn't:

-Alice? – He drew my name slightly with his mouth.

But I was completely aware of the other conversation and, one second before silence filled the place, I turned around to face the others cheerfully. Was Bella walking onto me? She seemed very confused… Then she moved her head around to look at the rest of my family, likely looking for something, but Emmet ran onto her:

-Hey, Bells! – He held her small body in his big one.

I smiled and Jasper was already with me, whispering words in my ear:

-What have you seen?

-Maria's coming for our help. – I said as faster as I could.

_-Hi, Emmet. – _Bella was pushing him.

-But why are you…?

Now I would know for sure. Maybe understanding things he would hear me, maybe he could stay…

******* Bella's POV*******

-I can't see Jazz, Bella. – She murmured, looking down at our hands.

I took one moment to understand her concern:

-Alice…

The pixie glared at me, worried. What? What was she thinking? That broken look set in her eyes… I felt my own heart hurting.

-Just after seeing Maria in our house, I…

She stopped and turned her face down again… _Uh? Aaah… Okay. _I realized that I was caressing her hands with my thumbs as the little vampire girl got her face up to smile at me. _Oh…_ Her smile is so… Pretty… With that thought, my heart started his racing inside my chest… _Stop! Stop! Stop! _I looked around, trying to think clearly. 

Alice. Had. A. Problem. And. She. Needed. Me. _Focus, Bella… _

When I faced her again, Alice had one brown raised. All blood in my body flew onto my face, burning. She heard that. _Great! _I thought sarcastically:

-You…? – I tried to keep her speaking.

-I… – She restarted. _Thank God…_ I huffed in relief. – Bella, are you ok? – Her shoulders went down and her sad eyes narrowed.

-Uh?! – I huffed again, maybe nonchalantly. I don't know. – Yeah, Alice! I'm ok! – I wanted to hide myself in a hole as the voice screamed lots of instructions to me.

-Sure? – Her eyes widened. _Good._

I nodded:

-Go on.

-Ok. - She looked around simply to turn to face me after. – I saw myself, running through the woods and screaming for… – Her voice was fading. _Alice_… – Him.

I squeezed her hands, feeling an enormous lump fitting in my throat. My little girl was _so_ hurt…

-But, Alice… – I sighed, realizing I wasn't breathing. – Suddenly?

-It isn't like I'm going to lose him tomorrow morning, Bella. – Her eyes were empty as she spoke. And breathing became a very, very hard thing for me to do. – You know, the autumn starts in the end of September. – She tightly squeezed my hands, hurting a bit. – And that's the last time I see him: just before the first leaf touches the ground.

-It will change. – My voice came out filled with sure. – It will change.

I got nearer her, catching the little vampire in a hug:

-Maybe. – She sighed in my neck, climbing to reach my lap just as she spoke.

We stand like that: Alice sat on me, burying her face in my neck as I slowly caressed her:

-It will. You'll see. Literally.

The pixie laughed a weakly.

Alice was such a little girl here, held in my arms…

-Does he know this? – I asked softly.

-He does.

-Which decision brought… This… Possibility?

-His decision.

-Of?

-Helping her.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. – She fidgeted for a little while.

-Does he know _this_?

-Yes.

_He'll change his mind._ Yes. He will. Because I couldn't take the hurting on her fading voice, I couldn't take concern burning in her eyes and I couldn't take the pretended smile on her face when I knew she wasn't fine… I… I knew _he_ couldn't take it too:

-He'll change his mind, Alice.

-That's what you think he should do? – She got her head up to look at my eyes.

-Yes…? – I said slowly.

-I knew it, Bella! – Her arms got me so tightly I couldn't hold in a pained sigh. – Oh! Sorry, Bella! I am so sorry! – She said, taking her arms away from me. – I was feeling so selfish and everybody was against me, but I knew that _you_ would understand!

I forced myself to swallow the lump, my heart was getting smaller and smaller since she first started speaking, and my head was heavier than ever. She loved him… It took me one second to remind me why I swallowed that thing… _Speak, Bella_:

-I do. – _I wouldn't let you do anything dangerous. Never. _Shut! The voice was teasing me… Such things weren't supposed to turn into thoughts… Words are too clear sometimes.

-I know! – She held me again. Aware of my frailty this time, she was softer, but even more intense. And I found myself melting inside her hug. – Thank you, Bella… Thank you.

Too soon she let go of me and got herself up:

-You need to sleep. There's school tomorrow.

-Uh. – I sighed, shivering. The _end _was coming soon.

-What? – She sat in front of me.

-It is finishing, Alice.

-Are you worried? – She took my hands in hers.

-A bit. – I admitted.

-You don't have to do it now.

-I have to. The Volturi…

-Bella! – She stopped me, with her finger up. – We'll manage that. By now, they just don't care about you. – It wasn't her normal mood yet. Indeed, it was so far from it… But was enough for now.

-Alice, I want to be one of you. I want it soon. – _For completely different reasons now. But I still do._

-Then we'll be there for you. – She smiled and I couldn't help but do the same.

-That's what friends are for. – I repeated myself.

-Nop!

-Huh?

-We are sisters, Bella.

The three words I would never want to hear from her again. It was painful.

-I'll always be here for you.

-I know.

She got up:

-Good. – She smiled. – Now you should sleep. It's late. – She walked to the chair.

-Alice?

-What? - The pixie stopped, looking at me.

-Can we share? – I pointed the mattress.

She raised a brown, I thought she didn't even believed in my words. And I was right:

-Really?

-Only if you don't mind, of course. – _Silly, silly Bella…_

-Silly Bella! – I know my thoughts borrowed her words. – Of course I don't mind.

In a brief moment she was laid beside me, catching me in her arms:

-Isn't this too cold?

-Sure not. – I sunk in her shoulder.

_This is perfect. _

* * *

**Third chapter… Aaaaaaaaaah… I know… It's been a month and I couldn't do more or better. =( **

**But I swear I'll try harder at the next chapters… =P **

**You all should let me know what you think! If things are clear enough or not, if you're liking it or not… It would make me happy. **

**Oh yeah, I'm a shy girl, don't make me beg, right? XD**

**Kisses! =) **


End file.
